pokesdowngamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Earthdawn - History
To make life easier, I have colour-coded things. Red indicates events pertaining to the Theran Empire. Blue to the Dwarven Kingdom of Throal, Green to the Settlements of the PCs and Yellow to the Horrors. * 0 - The Founding of the mountain-city of Throal * 100 - The first appearance of the Horrors * 277 - The Therans invade Barsaive for the first time. * 300 - The Therans build the city of Vivane * 346 The Rites of Protection and Passage are published by the Therans, laying down the techniques of building Kaers and surviving underground for protracted periods. (Without this book it is unlikely that civilisation would have survived the Scourge.) * 405 - The Oricalcum wars begin, fought over valuable magical resources needed to build Kaers. * 493 - The Therans build their provincial capital city Parlainth * 543 - Parlainth opens its gates. * 700 - The first true Horrors appear in Barsaive. * 960 - The Book of Tomorrow is published by Throalic scribes and widely distributed. * 1018 - The Therans retreat to their Kaers and citadels, leaving Barsaive unoccupied. * 1040 - The Hidden Valley is closed. * 1050 - The Scourge officially begins (Although it has no strict beginning or end, this is when the Dwarven city of Throal seals its gates) * 1416 - The Scourge "Ends" with gradually diminishing Horror activity (some people believe that the scourge is ongoing and we have simply hit a lull in Horror activity.) * 1416 - The Kingdom of Throal sends out the airship Earthdawn to scout the world. It fins a world ravaged by the horrors, largely scorched wastes, but with some signs of life returning. * 1418 - The Earthdawn Captained by the now legendary Captain Vaara Longfang is sent out to contact Kaers and she persuade some of them to open their doors. Star-Forge is one of the first contacted. * 1420 - Throal opens its doors and begins constructing settlements on the surface again. * 1426 - Lower Tamen opens its gates and conducts cautious trade. * 1428 - The Trolls and Windlings of Star-Forge attempt to cultivate the land around the area that will one day become Three Kaers. * 1432 - The Early settlement is over-run by Horrors and is abandoned. * 1444 - The Hidden Valley tentatively opens. * 1448 - The Dwarves and Orks of Lower Tamen try to build a settlement called New Tamen in the location that will one day be Three Kaers. * 1449 - The Theran Navy invades Barsaive. * 1450 - New Tamen is heavily damaged in the war and has to be abandoned due to subsequent flooding. * 1452 - Draka and her peers left their respective Kaers following the first shared inheritance ceremony and gained glory in the Theran war. * 1458 - The Theran war ends with the Therans being driven out by a combined force of Barsaive forces, largely using guerrilla warfare tactics. Although they still hold cities in the South West like Vivaine and Skypoint of the area. * 1480 - The Settlement of Three Kaers is founded with a large push from Draka's Daggers . * 1481 - The first year in Three Kaers saw another group of Adepts (Henna's Harriers) take off after their inheritance ceremony led by the Weaponsmith Henna Bluewater. * 1483 - Henna's Harriers return successfully after 2 years after having liberated a Kaer in the Poison Wastes. * 1491 - The settlement of Haven is founded inside the ruins on Parlainth * 1498 - The first fruit orchards and vineyards are set down in Three Kaers * 1500 - Present Day - The Autumn Harvest festival, for the first time in about 500 years, locally produced wine has been made. Return to Main Page